


Lody pistacjowe

by Winnetou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wincest - Freeform, suoodko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Dean wcześniej wraca z baru i przyłapuje Sama w bardzo nietypowej sytuacji.





	Lody pistacjowe

**Author's Note:**

> Jadłam lody pistacjowe i jakoś tak dopadło mnie natchnienie. Bo lody pistacjowe to najlepsza rzecz na świecie!

Dean już od rana wiedział, że to nie jest jego dzień. Przy wymeldowywaniu się z motelu recepcjonistka – nie bez słuszności – podała w wątpliwość autentyczność jego karty kredytowej i chciała wezwać policję. Ledwie udało im się z tego wykaraskać i ostatecznie Sam zapłacił swoją, która, rzecz jasna, również była podrabiana, ale widocznie trochę lepiej. Później, już w drodze, pokłócili się na temat muzyki, bo Sammy’emu jak zwykle nie podobało się to, co puścił Dean. A na domiar złego w jego ukochanej impali zagotowała się chłodnica. Jakimś cudem udało im się dojechać do najbliższej miejscowości, w której, prócz stacji benzynowej, obskurnego pubu i jeszcze bardziej obskurnego moteliku, było niewiele więcej do oglądania. Zameldowali się i Dean zapytał brata, czy nie chce iść z nim na piwo, ale Sam najwidoczniej wciąż był na niego zły, bo tylko burknął coś pod nosem i Dean ostatecznie poszedł do pubu sam. Nie miał jakichś szczególnych planów na wieczór, chociaż po cichu liczył na zdobycie jakiegoś sympatycznego towarzystwa. Niestety, okazało się, że większość bywalców tego przybytku stanowili wąsaci kierowcy tirów i autochtoni niezbyt pozytywnie nastawieni do wszelkiej maści przyjezdnych. Przedstawicielek płci pięknej było niewiele i wszystkie wyglądały na zajęte. Dean czuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenia ich facetów. Z braku lepszego zajęcia został jednak w pubie. Usiadł w kącie i sączył piwo, z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem śledząc puszczany w telewizji trzecioligowy mecz futbolowy. Na razie nie mieli żadnej sprawy i nigdzie im się nie spieszyło, więc cały następny dzień miał zamiar poświęcić na naprawę sprzęgła. Miał nadzieję, że w tej mieścinie był jakiś warsztat albo sklep z częściami. 

Po wypiciu trzeciego piwa ostatecznie pogodził się z faktem, że nie ma co liczyć na upojną noc. Wygrzebał z portfela kilka dolarów napiwku, bo piwo nie było najgorsze jak na takie zapomniane przez Boga i ludzi miejsce, i wolnym krokiem ruszył do motelu. Nie było jeszcze bardzo późno. Z pewnością nie tak późno, jak zwykł był wracać z pubów Dean. Nie uprzedził jednak o tym brata, godząc się z myślą, że być może przeszkodzi mu w czymś. W sumie liczył na to, że mu w czymś przeszkodzi. Taka mała braterska złośliwość. 

To, co zobaczył po wejściu do pokoju sprawiło, że stanął jak wryty. Spodziewał się różnych rzeczy, naprawdę. Sam czytający książkę to byłaby norma. Gdyby zastał go oglądającego porno ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kostek nie zdziwiłby się. Gdyby przyłapał go _in flagranti_ z jakąś laską zdziwiłby się, ale i ucieszył, bo według niego Sam za rzadko korzystał z przelotnych, niezobowiązujących znajomości. Ale kiedy zobaczył swojego brata siedzącego po turecku na kanapie i oglądającego jakiś łzawy babski film, w dodatku z wielkim kubełkiem lodów na kolanach, szczęka opadła mu z hukiem. 

\- Dean! Wcześnie wróciłeś! – Sam niemal podskoczył i spróbował schować kompromitujące dowody, ale ciężko ukryć trzylitrowe wiaderko lodów. Zdołał tylko zmienić kanał, ale było już po ptakach.  
\- Serio, Sam? Serio? – Dean w końcu pozbierał swoją żuchwę z podłogi. – Ja zostawiam ci pełną swobodę działania, a ty robisz coś _takiego_?  
\- Odwal się – burknął młodszy Winchester widząc, że nie ma sensu kłamać. – Nie wszyscy lubią upijać się w barach do nieprzytomności.  
\- Wcale nie upijam się do nieprzytomności! A w ogóle to lepsze to, niż zachowywanie się jak baba.  
\- Sam jesteś baba!  
\- No miej litość! Chlipiesz przed telewizorem i żresz lody! I żeby to chociaż jakieś normalne, a nie to paskudztwo.  
\- Lody pistacjowe to najlepsza rzecz na świecie! – obruszył się Sam.  
\- Paskudztwo – powtórzył Dean nie dlatego, że faktycznie tak ich nie lubił, ale dlatego, że wiedział, że wkurzy tym brata.  
\- Nawet ich nie spróbowałeś!  
\- Chyba niewiele zostało już do próbowania – zauważył starszy łowca. Faktycznie, nawet największy optymista nie powiedziałby, że wiaderko jest w połowie pełne.  
\- Dla ciebie wystarczy!! – krzyknął Sammy i zaatakował brata łyżką. 

Zaczęli ganiać się po pokoju. Sam próbował zmusić Deana do spróbowania lodów, a Dean próbował nie pozwolić mu na to. Niestety, choćby nie wiadomo jak Dean się starał, to autorytet starszego brata nie mógł równać się z zasięgiem ramion Sama. Bronił się zawzięcie, co przyniosło jednak tylko taki skutek, że obaj byli umazani na wpół roztopionymi lodami. Ostatecznie poległ w tej nierównej walce, a gwoździem do trumny było to, że potknął się i przewrócił na podłogę. Sam wykorzystał okazję i usiadł mu na nogach, żeby Dean znowu mu nie uciekł. 

\- No, a teraz szeroko otwieramy buzię – powiedział młodszy chłopak nabierając na łyżkę to, co jeszcze zostało w kubełku. – Za Sammy’ego. 

Dean parsknął śmiechem, ale posłusznie otworzył usta. 

\- Nie najgorsze – stwierdził w końcu, głośno mlaszcząc językiem.  
\- Ha! Mówiłem?  
\- A teraz złaź ze mnie, bo muszę się umyć. Cały się lepię od tych twoich lodów.  
\- Faktycznie. Tu też masz ich trochę.

To się stało szybko i niespodziewanie dla obydwu braci. Sam po prostu pochylił się i przycisnął usta do kącika ust Deana, wargami zbierając pozostałą tam resztkę lodów. Odsunął się i chyba dopiero po paru sekundach dotarło do niego, co zrobił. Szeroko otworzył oczy, a uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, zastąpiony zaskoczeniem i przerażeniem. Dean patrzył na niego równie zszokowany. 

\- Przepraszam! – krzyknął Sam zrywając się na nogi. – To… To było jakoś tak odruchowo! 

Dean też wstał z podłogi. Czuł się trochę dziwnie i nie całkiem wiedział, co ma zrobić. Uczucie to potęgowała pewność, że nie powinno być mu miło po tym, co właśnie zaszło. Ale było. 

\- Przepraszam! – jęknął ponownie młodszy z braci i zawirował w poszukiwaniu kurtki. Złapał ją i ruszył do drzwi. – Nie powinienem był…  
\- Sam.  
\- Nie chciałem…  
\- Czekaj.

Dean złapał brata za łokieć i osadził w miejscu. Spojrzał na niego starając się wyglądać na pewniejszego siebie, niż w rzeczywistości się czuł. Sam odpowiedział mu spłoszonym spojrzeniem rzuconym zza zasłony włosów. 

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał cicho młodszy łowca.  
\- To nie jest coś, za co musisz przepraszać – zauważył Dean.  
\- Ale… Ale to było dziwne!  
\- Było. Ale w sumie całe nasze życie jest dziwne.  
\- Tylko, że to nie ta kategoria dziwności!  
\- Sam, wystarczy…  
\- Poniosło mnie…  
\- Sam.  
\- …i to dlatego…  
\- Sammy!  
\- Co?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że po drugiej stronie też zostało trochę lodów.


End file.
